I Only Want To Help
by Nae'ka
Summary: Crabblesnich asks some thing of Pete. Could he possibly get some help for some one he cares about? Main Pairings: PeteyGary CrabblesnichDanvers JohnnyPeanut
1. Advice

I ONLY WANT TO HELP

Rated: K+  
Pairings: DanversCrabblesnich PeteyGary PeanutJohnny and maybe more

XXEDITEDXX

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The head-master grinned at his reflection and turned back to the head-boy. "I may be old fashion, but I think that I can look past that for now." His smile broadened, it was amazing what a woman could do to a man. "I need your help boy, and I need it quick!"

Peter shifted in the seat, straight in front of the principals desk. "With what... _Sir_?" He didn't like being the head-boy of Bullworth academy, not at all. Crabblesnich was too friendly. But what could he do?

"Ms. Danvers has asked me on a date." He turned back to the mirror to run a hand through his short hair.

Pete's stomach turned at the thought. Every aspect of it. The meeting, the holding hands, the good-night kiss... and hopefully no more than that...

"I need your advice."

"Um, _my advice_?"

The old man chuckled to himself, and walked over to Peter, standing a foot away from him. "Yes boy, the advice of _love_."

Peter sat up straight, pressing his back against the chair as hard as it would allow. "I don't think I'm really qualified to give..."

"I'll reward you!" the head master lifted his index finger high, waving it, as if in promise of great things to come. "Any thing you wish!"

"Any thing I... _for advice?_" Peter managed a nervous laugh.

"Of course! This is _very_ important!"

Pete frowned, but relaxed a bit, "So... uh... anything, huh?" He rubbed the back of his neck with his left hand.

Crabblesnich nodded, "As long as it is within reason, then yes."

The boy looked up with hopeful eyes, "Could you possibly get Gary a job? He's been homeless for a while now and.."

"It is done!" And the principle held out his hand.

Peter grabbed the hand and shook it. He wasn't quite sure what use his advice would be, but what-the-heck.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AHAHAHHHAAHAH! I am so happy, I got this up! This idea has been bugging me. XD Hopefully I can update this soon!

I need reviews though, I hate to sound like a pest, but it always helps.

xNae'Ka


	2. Harsh

I ONLY WANT TO HELP

Rated: K+  
Pairings: DanversCrabblesnich PeteyGary PeanutJohnny and maybe more

The JohnnyPeanut in this chapter is dedicated to LostGaze, I forgot what your user name was, sorry.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gary was cornered. And there was honestly no way out of it. "Shit..." He hadn't even done anything this time! Except laugh... But Gary supposes that he wasn't even supposed to see the two lovers. But when he had, a little chuckle escaped his lips. But only because he wondered what Lola would think! He wasn't making fun of them! Not at all!

Johnny's lips were simply brushing Peanuts forehead... and actually... Gary thought that it was kinda cute! But now a red-faced Johnny staulked him, and a nervous Peanut after that. "Hey... look, I'm only pa-"

He was interrupted by Ms. Danvers over the speaker, "Will a Mr.Gary Smith, please report to the office immediately?" And as she repeated the announcement, Gary darted out of the corner, and ran for his life to the main school building.

Peanut glanced at Johnny, looking like a guilty puppy. His elder smiled, put his arm around Peanuts waist and pulled him close.

"Uh... boss?"

"Yeah?" Johnny kissed Peanut's forehead again, and received a whimper in return. "If you're worrying about Smith, don't. Nobody would believe him if he _did_ try and say something."

Peanut would reply... if his mind hadn't turned to mush. How lucky could one guy be?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gary stopped running when he got to the front door. They didn't seem to follow him, which was definitely good. But Petey walked out of the building, and his problems started again. The smaller boy looked up at him, but quickly looked down and fast-walked away.

Gary sighed and pushed the front doors violently open. '_Fuck him'_, Gary thought bitterly, '_and his stupid friends.'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(end chapter 2)

AHAHAHAHAAH! I love JohnnyPeanut! It's so cute! XD Looks like Gary is having a little trouble too!


End file.
